1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to asynchronous data communication among a bus master and a plurality of bus users. More particularly, this invention relates to a bus frame and bus structure for an asynchronous data transfer system which allows a bus master to alter the operational characteristics of the bus without the need for altering the operational characteristics of the bus users.
2. State of the Art
Data communication among a bus master and a plurality of bus users is well known in the art. Such communication systems generally include a bidirectional data bus to which the bus master and all of the bus users are connected. The bus master typically produces at least one synchronizing clock signal which is received by all of the bus users on a clock bus separate from the data bus. One data unit which is equal to the bus width can be transferred onto the bus or off the bus during one clock cycle. While all bus users can transfer data off the bus simultaneously, only one bus user can transfer data onto the bus during any given clock cycle. The bus user (which could be the bus master) transferring data onto the bus is said to have "access" or to be "active". In order to determine which bus user is given access during a given clock cycle, an arbitration procedure is established. Typically, each bus user is assigned a time slot in a fixed number of time slots called a data "frame". The frame which defines bus access may be provided with one or more time slots for the exchange of control information in addition to the time slots which are assigned to data transfer. As the clock cycles are received by all of the bus users via the clock bus, each bus user waits for its assigned time slot and then transfers data to the bus during its assigned cycle.
It is recognized that, particularly in asynchronous data transfer systems, bus users are not always ready to transfer data onto the bus during their assigned time slot. Conversely, other bus users may accumulate data for transfer onto the bus faster than their assigned access to the frame will allow them to transfer the data onto the bus. Consequently, it is often desirable to adjust the access mechanism to allow some users relatively more access than others; i.e., more slots in the frame. Many sophisticated algorithms have been developed for arbitrating bus access. However, these known systems typically require that each bus user be aware of the arbitration scheme so that each bus user can tell how much access it has been allocated.